Candy Isn't Always Sweetest
by GaaraNumba1Fangirl
Summary: Spike's house. Halloween party. No parents. What could possibly go wrong? Hot yaoi!


There was no way he was wearing this. Not a chance. But, of course, Mika was going to make him because she bought it especially for him. And unfortunately, it fit him. Perfectly. Koda put on his t-shirt and pants then hung the Halloween costume in his closet. He walked out of his bedroom, waiting to get attacked with questions by Mika.

"Did it fit? Did you like it? How did it look? I wanna see!" She exclaimed in one breath.

"Yes it fits," he said clawing her down, "but do I really have to wear it?"

Koda already knew what she would say, but had to ask anyway. He was answered with a glare and a stern nodding. Sighing, he agreed to willingly wear the costume. He wondered what Mika was going as. Or the rest of the band for that matter. From the glint in Mika's eye, he could tell she had picked their costumes also.

The young man walked down the stairs to the fluffy white couch. Flopping down, he heard the door open.

"Hi, Mom," Koda said through the sinking cushions.

The figure leaned down and whispered, "Do I look like your mother?"

Romi laid onto the couch, pulling Koda into him. "Hey, Koda Cuppycake," Romi greeted in the name that always made Koda blush. Koda curled into a ball and snuggled into Romi's chest.

"Are you going to Spike's Halloween party tomorrow night?" Koda clarified. Romi nodded. "What are you going as?" He asked his older boyfriend.

"I don't know. That's why I'm here. Apparently, Mika bought us all costumes," Romi said. "The rest of the band should be here soon."

As that statement was being finished, Ringo and Spike walked through the door.

"Ewwww!" Spike shouted, "Too lovey dovey, it makes my eyes burn!"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic," Romi scolded. Spike just laughed and called out for his 'Little Woman'. Mika came running down the stairs and jumped into Spike's open arms.

"Okay people, your costume are upstairs. Romi, you can change in the bathroom. Ringo, Koda's room. And Spike, you can change in MY room," Mika declared.

"No, no, no," Koda interjected. "Ringo, go in Mika's room. Spike MY room. And Romi, the bathroom," he fixed.

Everyone dispersed to go try on their costumes. Koda tried to follow Romi, but Mika stopped him.

"If I'm not allowed with Spike, you're not allowed with Romi. Plus, you're not allowed to see his costume yet," Mika reasoned.

Koda whined and sat out side the bathroom door. One by one, the band members came out and told Mika their costumes fit and thanked her for them. Koda wondered aloud what Romi's costume was.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Romi smirked.

Koda huffed and turned to his room. He sat on his bed and waited for the rest to follow. They filed in and just hung out in his room for a couple hours. Many topics were brought up, such as their Europe tour, where their next concert would be, what time did the party start again, and what was going down at the party.

7:00 rolled around and Spike announced, "We gotta go. My Mom wants us back before dinner," before giving Mika a quick kiss then heading out. Koda gave Romi a questioning look saying, 'are you staying?'. Romi shook his head.

"Why nooot? It's Friday. You're not working tomorrow," he whined. His Mom was okay with it, at the moment. Koda had not yet told his mother he was dating Romi, causing her to find no reason for him to not stay over.

"Remember what happened the last time I stayed over?" Romi reminded Koda. The purple headed teen's face turned cherry red. The last time Romi stayed over, things got... heated after a few goodnight kisses. Fortunately, Mika had yelled at the pair to keep it in their pants before Koda's Mom had come in to check on them. "And I can't be with you 2 nights in a row," he hinted while winking.

"I'll trade tonight for tomorrow," Koda agreed. After all, his Mom was busy the next night until God-knows-when. "Alright. I'll see you at the party," dismissed Koda.

"Bye-bye," Romi said, kissing him on the cheek an leaving in his new car.

Koda sighed. He didn't understand why Romi didn't just move closer and out of the ghetto. With the money The Able Miscreants were making, they could all be living in mansions right now. He could also afford to quit that horrid carpentry job he had. But he didn't because it "keeps him fit". At least he had gotten a car so Spike didn't have to drive him everywhere.

Later, he yawned and decided to go to bed. Koda removed his shirt while replacing his jeans with pajama pants. He lazily slouched to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he finished that task, he shouted, "Goodnight," and shut his door. Lifting his comforter, he rolled onto his bed and into a ball of warmth. He looked at the wall for a moment before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

--------

The next morning, Koda awoke to sun streaming through his stark white curtains. Too comfortable to change, he trudged lazily down the stairs, still in his pajamas. When in the kitchen, he found that someone (most likely his Mother before she left for work) had made pancakes and left them on the counter. His emittance of joy caught Mika's attention and she came bouncing into the kitchen.

"Spike said, he said, he said he said he said, he said be there by 6:30. Come in costume," prattled Mika.

"Alright," Koda said, loading pancakes onto a plate.

He poured an ample amount of syrup on his pancakes before slicing, dicing, and chowing down on them. They seemed a little stale so they had to have been sitting out for a while. Even so, he kept eating because his Mother's pancakes were absolutely delicious. While chewing, he looked at the clock to see how much time he had to drive Mika the mall for whatever it was that she needed to get. He blinked a few times, not trusting his eyes. When he was sure he was seeing right, he was shocked. The clock read 1:15.

Koda quickly shoveled down the rest of his pancakes then yelled, "Are you ready Mika?"

During the previous night, Mika had asked Koda to drive her to the mall to pick up a few things she needed for the costumes. Well, the closest mall was an hour away. And knowing Mika, they would be there for a couple hours.

Quickly, he ran up the stairs, stumbling and falling in the process. He bounced back up and sprinted to his room. He grabbed a random t-shirt from his drawer and threw it on, not bothering to change from his pajama pants.

Mika was waiting for him at the door as he came down with his car keys in hand.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Mika scurried.

The siblings rushed out the door, barely remembering to lock it behind themselves. The got into the car and Koda maneuvered it onto the street, making his way to the highway. When they were settled in and cruising down the highway, Mika plugged her iPod into the car stereo. 'Colors' by Flow started pumping through the speakers.

"Hey Mika," Koda started to ask, "has Romi seen or have any idea what my costume is yet?"

"No, nobody knows except me," she stated with a devilish grin.

"Alright, good. So what are you getting at the mall?" Koda asked curiously.

"Shoes, fishnet stockings, hair gel, a cat collar, a brown belt, potato chips, and Full Metal Alchemist volume 20!" She listed off excitedly.

"I can see that you're taking me on your shopping explosion. But I'm curious; why do you need a cat collar?" He asked.

"It's for Nonya," she stated simply.

"Who's Nonya?" Koda wondered.

"Nonya Business," Mika corrected, giggling. Koda scowled at the road. It went like that for the next 45 minutes. They would get on each other's nerves and laugh it off, all the while getting closer to their destination.

Koda parked and stated, "2 hours or less please."

Mika nodded and hopped alongside Koda into the mall.

The first store they went to was the shoe store. Mika immediately pranced to the high heel section. Koda had no idea what Mika planned to do with high heels, but if she wore them she would probably fall and hurt herself. Koda saw she was picking out elevated Stilettos. They were black with pink lace at the back of the toe. She pulled the box off of the shelf and took it to the register. She paid and they left for Hot Topic.

At Hot Topic, they got the fishnet, the belt, the potato chips, and hair gel. They were in there for a long time, though. It was Mika's favorite they were there, she also purchased a Sonic the Hedgehog bag and a Deidara minifigure (which were not on her list).

Koda finally managed to negate her from that store to their last stop: the book quickly found the Manga she wanted and bought it.

They departed from the store back to the car. Koda checked the clock as he started the car and Mika loaded her bags into the trunk. It was 4:30. They were right on schedule. Mika hopped in the car and they took off.

"What are those monster heels for?" Koda questioned.

"They're for you," she evilly smirked.

Koda's eyes bugged from his skull before he shouted, "No! I will wear the costume but not those shoes! Never!"

"But I already bought them," Mika pouted and gave him her cutest puppy dog face.

"Fine, but only for half the night," Koda sighed, giving in.

"WOO!" Mika cheered. For the rest of the car ride, Mika blasted he iPod and sang along and occasionally, Koda would too.

Koda, after pulling into the driveway, unlocked the door and went straight to his room. He pulled the closet doors open and took the costume off it's hanger. For a moment, he stared at the abomination he agreed to wear. Then he groaned and put it on. Mika knocked at his door, and, out of habit, he told her to come in.

She took one look and started squealing, "Kyaaa! You look so adorable! Romi is gonna like, die! I can't wait 'til he see's! I'm going to take a picture of it! Then I'll post pictures of the party on Facebook. OMG I can't wait!"

"Ugh, just say what you came to say then leave," Koda groaned.

"These are for you," she said, handing him the shoes and fishnet. She stepped from the room to put her own costume on.

Koda took the fishnet in hand and muttered, "Figures," under his breath. He slipped it on underneath his costume. Then, he put on the heels that he swore were going to kill him. With all his focus, he got up and walked around the bedroom. He stumbled a few times, but otherwise, found it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was just like walking on his tiptoes with support for his heels.

He shakily stepped down the stairs, yelling for Mika to hurry the whole way down.

"We need to be there in 15 minutes!" He yelled to her. She came scurrying down the stairs in costume, with the cat collar in hand.

She was wearing a one piece, skin tight, cat costume. It was black and had a tail connected to it. Nothing but socks were worn on her feet. She turned and made Koda place the collar around her neck.

Koda rushed Mika out the front door into the car once again. They drove in silence for the whole way. Koda was dreading showing up while Mika was too excited to talk.

Ont the highway, he made sure to drive as slow as was allowed to postpone the getting to the party. Mika was complaining heavily so he sped up against his better judgement.

The car crept down the street with Spike's 2 story house on it. They parked on the street since there was no room in the driveway.

"Are you ready?" She prepped him. He exhaled then nodded, stepping from the car.

He rapped on the door a few times and waited. After a few seconds, Ringo came the door with a smile. She looked at the pair and couldn't help but try stifling her laughter. The doorway was cleared and they stepped into the house, music meeting their ears. Spike came to greet them and stood next to Ringo. Ringo, who was dressed ad Mizore from Rosario + Vampire, let out her laughter along with Spike, who was dressed as Raito from Death Note. Koda turned red from anger while looking around the room. There were a lot of people he didn't know there. He couldn't see Romi so he assumed he wasn't there yet.

"Where are your parents?" Koda asked Spike.

Spike responded with, "They finally trust me enough to throw a party without them. They went to the Big Apple for the weekend. As for the party, drink, eat, have fun. Maybe dance a little. I'd love to see you dance in that dress and those heels." His eyes moved to Mika, raking up and down her body. "Well hello, my pretty kitty. Care to dance?"

"That was terrible," Koda snickered. Spike stuck out his tongue and led Mika to the dance floor, a.k.a. the living room with the furniture moved. Koda followed Ringo with his eyes, watching as she talked with Lina.

Koda moved through crowds of dancing college students to the kitchen. There, he was met with a punch bowl and cups. He scooped some with the ladle in the bowl and poured it into a cup. A tall man dressed as a vampire approached Koda.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around campus," he said. "What's your name?"

"Koda," he responded.

"Koda, isn't that a boy's name?" The man asked. Koda nodded. "Well I'm Anthony. I don't know if anyone's told you this yet, but you look dead sexy," Anthony flirted.

Koda's brows furrowed and he said, "I have a boyfriend."

"He doesn't have to know," Anthony said, closing in on Koda.

"I'm a guy!" Koda shouted.

"Oh, really? Sorry," the man blushed and walked away. Koda sighed. He hoped this didn't happen all night.

He watched his feet as he started to the living room. Right, left, right, left. Too busy looking at his feet, Koda didn't notice the person in front of him that he ran into.

"I'm sor... Romi!" Koda exclaimed, face lighting up at the sight of his boyfriend.

Romi just stood there. He blinked a few times. He removed his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt. Each lens was rubbed on both sides.

"Koda?" He asked, a disbelieving tone to his voice. Koda nodded at him fervently. "Wow. I think Mika is my new best friend." Out of the corner of his eye, Romi saw a flash but paid no attention to it. Right now, his bugged eyes were fixed on the most fuckable thing he'd ever seen.

"Me too," Koda agreed, taking in Romi's costume.

Romi was clad in a white shirt that was cut down to the bottom of his stomach, revealing a strong toned chest. He wore black pants being held up by a purple rope. His hair was spiked in a strange manor. He looked like a character named Sasuke from one of Mika's anime.

"Would you like to attempt to dance with me?" Said Romi, referring to the heels.

Koda looked around the room. It was pretty crowded so there wouldn't be much- if any- attention on them. Koda nodded and Romi led him to the middle of the room.

The pair's bodies started moving to the beat. Hips were swung, arms were wrapped around partners, and legs were meshed together. Their fingers were twined while they danced to the semi- slow song. As the song ended, it slowed down, eventually turning into the new, faster paced song.

Everyone's started to speed up, the party getting crazier and louder every second. As the bass got heavier, the people danced closer, including Koda and Romi. It got to the point where they were grinding on each other. The chorus came and Romi and Romi decided it was time to take a break.

They made their way through the crowd until the reached the door. The clock read 8:30. This surprised Koda; had they really already been there for 2 hours?

"Let's get something to drink," Romi suggested. Koda agreed and let himself be led by the older man.

In the kitchen, Koda saw Anthony with some girl he assumed he was picking up. He watched as Anthony took in Romi's height and muscular frame. He laughed to himself. Bet he was glad he stopped flirting with him now, huh?

Romi grabbed them a couple of cups and a cupcake. He poured the punch into the cups after giving the orange icing-ed cupcake to Koda. One of the cups was placed in Koda's hand after he finished the cupcake.

"Aren't you going to eat one?" Koda asked.

"I already have something sweet I want," Romi said, licking some icing off the corner of Koda's mouth. He blushed, batting at Romi's bare chest. "You look so cute," announced Romi. He grabbed Koda's chin with his large hand. He pulled his face close and force their lips to connect. Koda, who was not liking everyone in the kitchen looking at them, pushed Romi away.

"Stop that!" He scolded.

"Is that really what you want?" Romi asked, challengingly. His eyes pierced into Koda's, making the small man gulp. He could never fight that look Romi gave him. It was too full of love and want. If he kept looking, he would inevitably succumb, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. He gulped.

"N-no," he stammered.

With that one mumbled word, Romi threw Koda over his shoulder and carried him to the door. Spike intercepted them on the way out.

"Leaving already? It's only 9:00," he stated.

Romi just kept walking, raising his hand in disregard. He sat Koda down on the passengers' side of the car and got in on the other. He kissed Koda's cheek before starting his car and proceeding to drive away.

Koda found it to be too quiet while they drove so he turned on the radio. The beat pulsed through the speakers, spewing the lyrics heavily.

_"Kick off your stilettos- oh yeah!-, kick off your stilettos and fuck me in the back seat, fuck me in the back seat."_

Those words reminded Koda of the most uncomfortable shoes in the world the were on his own feet. Then he thought about how boring of a car ride it was for a couple of people who were about to go at it. Koda looked at the radio's clock. They still had 10 minutes before they arrived at his house. That's when Koda decided to do something daring.

Romi looked at Koda questioningly as the purple headed man turned towards him he couldn't really tell what he was doing since he had to keep looking at the road.

Koda placed his hand on the crotch of Romi's pants, kneading and fondling the cock that was quickly hardening under his touch.

"Oh, you. You are EVIL," Romi grunted out.

Koda laughed. He kept massaging the then Romi was pitching until he decided it was time to take it to the next step.

A hiss escaped Romi's lips as his pants were removed from his straining erection. Koda wrapped his hand around it and squeezed slightly. The action caused Romi to breathe in sharply through his clenched teeth. Koda leaned his head down and licked from the base to the tip. There, he sucked the head into his mouth. He released the put it back in, teasing. He knew how Romi hated that.

"Koda," the pleasured man warned.

Koda took the hint and dropped his head as far as it would go and realized Romi was biting his lip, keeping his pleasure from Koda's ears.

For some reason, Romi thought moaning made him less of a man. He thought only the uke should do it. He didn't realize those kinds of noises turned Koda on.

He dropped his head back down and gave an unforgiving suck, determined to make him at least groan.

Romi was in pain. Everything Koda was doing to him made him just want to throw his head back and empty his lungs. But he couldn't because he had to focus on the road. Still, even though it went against his rules, he had to let it out. A long moan escaped his lips and he felt Koda shudder. He couldn't help it. That beautiful, wet, hot mouth around his dick was too much. It was a good thing they were really close to the house.

Koda continued to bob his head up and down, hand pumping the base where hi mouth couldn't reach. When his mouth got to the top, he would use his tongue to play with the slit. Then, when he went down, he would suck until his cheeks hollowed. This process was repeated until Romi stopped and turned the car off. That's when Koda pulled away, watching the string of saliva that connected his mouth to Romi's cock break.

"Fuck, Koda," Romi grumbled.

Koda bounced radiantly from the car. He was proud of what he did, though, Romi probably wouldn't be too happy. Wait, who's house was this? This certainly wasn't Koda's own home, he realized, standing in front of the car.

Romi wrapped his arms around Koda's waist and turned him around, kissing his soft wet lips. When Koda refused him entrance to his mouth, Romi lifted Koda off the ground and made him cling closer to him. Koda gasped and Romi took the chance to delve his tongue into his young lover's mouth. He carried them to the door, supporting Koda with one arm under his bottom, opening the door with the other. The man made sure, while his tongue battled it out with Koda's, to rub his erection against Koda's own growing need.

Into Romi's mouth, Koda whined. The pleasure was starting to course through him. He felt Romi lower him to the ground, letting his feet hold him up.

As he leaned down to unzip Koda's dress, Romi whispered in his ear, "I swear I'll take you in every corner of this house eventually."

He was about to ask, but Romi pulled the dress off of Koda before he could.

"Nice panties, Koda," Romi smirked, referring to the black lacy underwear Mika forced him to wear. The tall man latched his mouth onto Koda's neck, sucking and nipping as he picked Koda back up.

The older of the pair stumbled to the staircase, slowly making his way up. He pulled back and admired the purple hickey on Koda's neck. He moved back to his face and Koda immediately opened his mouth to allow Romi access.

When at the top of the stairs, Romi took a left. Koda pulled away from the kiss to look around the room. It was a bedroom with a bed that had to be larger than a king. Romi placed Koda on the ground once more to take his shirt off and properly remove his pants.

Koda took off the panties and watched Romi sit in the middle of the large bed. He started at the edge of the monster bed and climbed on his hands an knees to Romi who was wilting for him in the middle.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," gaped Romi.

Koda crawled up Romi, kissing him and leaning him back. Romi reached his arm out, pulling something from under the pillow. He put his arms around Koda, doing something with his hands. With a quick flick of his wrists, Romi ripped all the fishnet around Koda's ass. Koda heard Romi pop a cap of some sort and listen to whatever it was pour into his hand.

Some of the vicious liquid was rubbed on hi hole. His back arched as one of Romi's slicked fingers pressed into the first ring of muscle. It kept moving until his finger was knuckle deep. He slowly pulled it out, curling his finger and rubbing Koda's sphincter walls as he did so.

"Mmm! Ha... Romi! M- more," Koda panted.

A second finger was added on the next thrust, making Koda cry out. Romi searchingly rubbed his fingers around deep inside of hi lover. He bit his lip. Koda had his elbow on either side of his head and was panting into his ear. When he pushed his fingers in the next time, a yelp was pulled from Koda's mouth.

Now that he knew where it was, Romi added another finger to abuse Koda's prostate with. Koda mewled out small noises every time Romi hit that spot.

Romi decided that Koda was prepared enough. He pulled his fingers out, Koda's whine of protest meeting his ears.

"What do you want me to do, Koda?" He asked into Koda's ear.

Koda sat up and looked at Romi. Romi knew he hated that question. He already knew what he wanted. But this time, instead of blushing and not answering, he said something.

"I want you inside me here," he said, pushing his hips out and circling his entrance with his index finger.

Romi stared wide eyed at Koda. That was the first time he had actually answered the question. The way he said the words was so sexy and innocent. But Romi knew otherwise. Koda didn't have a drop of innocence left.

It was a good thing Romi had prepared Koda before he asked him this. If he hadn't Koda would have been in a lot of pain in the next second as Romi pushed him onto his back and thrust his leaking sex into him.

"Ah!" Koda screamed. The first thrust always hurt, especially when he went all the way in on it.

Romi sat there for a minute trying to catch his breath. But Koda, for once, was ready before Romi.

He moved his hips in a circular motion, pulling a groan from Romi.

Romi could care less about his inability to breathe, all of his focus was again on the the boy writhing beneath him. He started moving, this action pleasing Koda. He loved the way the boy's tight heat wrapped around him. He loved how the boy moaned his name. He loved that boy, so much.

He started slow, savoring every thrust in and anticipating the next one when he pulled out. But he couldn't keep a steady pace. They kept getting faster every time. It was partially Koda's fault, though. He kept crying out demands of 'faster' or 'deeper'.

Finally, he just let his animalistic needs take over. He threw Koda's heel clad feet over his shoulders. This allowed him deeper access and directly hit Koda's sweet spot every time.

Koda couldn't believe the pleasure crashing through him. Romi was going as hard and fast as he could and it felt amazing. Moans were spilling unabashedly spilling from his mouth. Koda went to wrap his hand around his cock, but Romi made it there first.

He circled his large hand around Koda's neglected arousal and started to pump it in time with his thrusting.

Koda would buck his hips up into that pleasuring hand every time he pulled out and met Romi's hips halfway when he pushed back in. Feeling a coiling in his groin, Koda clenched his sphincter muscles, wanting Romi to come first for a change.

Romi felt Koda's walls tighten around him. He leaned down and bit Koda's shoulder with a loud groan. That clenching of his muscles threw him over the edge. He poured out his cum into Koda, basking in the afterglow of great sex.

Koda came soon after. His seed was sprayed onto his stomach. He was grateful for Romi who was milking his climax by continuing to pump him until the last of the tremors wracked through his body.

Romi pulled off Koda's heels, throwing them haphazardly across the room. He then laid down next to him, swirling his finger in the cum on Koda's chest. He waited for Koda's reaction as he brought his finger to his own mouth. Koda just blushed and crawled away from him towards the bathroom.

The sight of Koda's retreating hole dripping the evidence of his climax made him hard again.

Just before he climbed off, Romi pounced on him.

"Romine! Get off! I'm tired and you're getting the sheets dirty," Koda whined.

"This is for teasing me so much today," Romi growled into his ear.

Violently, Romi thrust himself back into Koda, seeking release for the second time that night.

Soon, Koda was involved in their actions, pushing his hips back to meet Romi's impaling erection. His fists were clawing at the sheets as Romi had his way with him.

It wasn't too long before they were both crying out. Romi collapsed upon his young lover, then picking him up and dropping him at the head of the bed. He pulled the large comforter over them, pulling Koda close to his side.

Koda remembered something then.

"Whose house are we in?" He asked sleepily.

"Mine," Romi replied. "I've been waiting until now to surprise you."

Koda's assumptions had been wrong. Romi DID move out of the ghetto. 5 minutes away from his own house as a matter of fact. Koda was happy. Truly happy.

He whispered, "I love you," before Romi rocked him to sleep in his arms.

--------

All Hallows Day. That's the day that follows Halloween. That's when Romi took Koda back to Spike's house to pick up his car and find out where Mika (whom he accidentally ditched) was at.

Koda knocked at the door, after Romi departed, to which Spike answered. He wasn't too happy either when he saw Spike was missing a shirt and his belt was undone. But even more so when he saw Mika was wearing Spike's missing shirt.

"I can explai... Ow, ow, ow!" She started to say before Koda dragged her out by a handful of wild hair.

To make things worse, Spike slapped her ass before shutting and locking the door so Koda couldn't get to him.

"Get in the car," he ordered. She did as she was told. "That was very irresponsible of you Mika," he told her.

"You did it too!" She pointed out.

"But I'm older," he argued.

"So you admit it? Ha! I can't wait to tell the RomiXKoda fanclub at school!"

Koda blushed and fumbled for something to say. "Wait, what fanclub?"

"I said nothing. And anyway, you can't say much. Romi is 5 years older than you, like Spike is for me," she reasoned.

"That is true, but I'm of legal age. Technically speaking, Spike is a pedophile now," he finished.

"Either way, you have to admit, that was the greatest Halloween ever," she stated point blank.

Koda secretly agreed, but held his ground by telling her, "Either way, you're still never going to be alone with Spike again."

But during the course of the next few weeks, that promise was not kept as another one was being fulfilled. Romi did eventually take Koda in every corner of that house. Too bad Koda couldn't keep Spike from doing the same to Mika in his own house.

Omake:

"Oh my," Romi said, hiding his face. Mika had gone through with her words. She posted the picture of Romi's reaction to Koda's costume on Facebook. Lucky him.


End file.
